Brethren
by Aldecaalfi
Summary: Últimamente Dipper ha estado teniendo un sueño muy raro.


Se inclinó de forma precipitada sobre el lavabo, sus respiraciones eran rápidas, y de su boca goteaba un poco de sangre.

Tosió y tosió, tratando desesperadamente de respirar, intentando eliminar el líquido vital que de alguna forma había escapado de sus venas y ahora le llenaba la boca, escupió todo lo que pudo solo para después apretar su frente contra el lado del lavabo y cerrar los ojos, durante un momento se quedó así, una vez que pudo regularizar su respiración levanto la vista hacia el espejo.

Observó su reflejo, su cabello estaba completamente despeinado y de él caían unas cuantas gotas de sudor, su marca de nacimiento era parcialmente visible, por un momento sintió que se burlaba de él, sus ojos de color chocolate estaban apagados, casi muertos, alrededor del iris era capaz de ver el enrojecimiento del resto del ojo, todo su cuerpo temblaba, estaba empapado de sudor, inclusive goteaba un poco de su camiseta.

Con un gemido abrió la llave del lavabo.

De alguna forma el sonido del agua corriendo le relajaba, suspiró antes de tomar un poco de agua en sus temblorosas manos y enjuagarse la cara, después de repetir esta acción un par de veces más cerró la llave del agua y se acostó en el piso, cerró los ojos, apoyando su cuerpo en la pared, junto a la bañera.

Un pequeño pitido le llamó la atención y abrió los ojos, volteando a ver el plateado reloj que adornaba su muñeca, después de varios intentos de ver los números que bailaban borrosamente en la pantalla pudo distinguir la hora.

Tres de la mañana.

Gimiendo, el chico cerró los ojos, estaba cansado, se había acostado tarde, seguía tratando de descubrir los misterios de la revista, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba en estos momentos, lo que le preocupaba era lo que había estado sucediendo en sus sueños, y los momentos que le siguieron a este.

Con una mano se comenzó a frotar la cabeza con desesperación.

Esos sueños, no era la primera vez que los tenía, pero no sabía que significado tenían.

* * *

Siempre era lo mismo, él comenzaba caminando por una calle, era tarde, en la noche, la resplandeciente nieve caía de forma cuidadosa sobre la tierra, cubriendo cada centímetro del lugar de una hermoso blanco azulado, los faroles iluminaban la calle de aspecto antiguo, todo estaba hecho de piedra o eso parecía, las puertas de madera estaban hermosamente talladas, cerca de él, un par de caballos se encontraban durmiendo, todavía atados al lujoso carruaje, las calles estaban totalmente desiertas, ni un alma había decidido salir esa noche, pero aún así, él estaba allí afuera, su cuerpo temblaba por el frío, frotaba una mano contra la otra, tratando desesperadamente de aumentar el calor que le brindaban los guantes, sus botas se hundían de forma cuidadosa, casi tímida en la nieve, frente a él su aliento tomaba casí una forma física de hielo, mostrándose como una pequeño fantasma blanco que aparecía y desaparecía con cada respiración.

Entornó sus ojos.

No sabía que estaba haciendo afuera, pero tenía le necesidad de encontrar algo, o a alguien.

Caminaba, era ya tarde en la noche, el gran reloj de la torre indicaba que eran alrededor de las doce o la una de la mañana, gruño, debería estar acostado es tu calientita cama, cubierto hasta la cabeza con sus mantas y escuchando las respiraciones de su hermano.

Su hermano, era por eso por lo que estaba afuera a esas horas, aún con el frío que le calaba hasta los huesos.

Su hermano.

El pensamiento de su hermano menor no le dejaba hacer su búsqueda en paz, pero ¿cómo podría?, si era el que más sufría en casa, recibiendo golpes e insultos solo por un pequeño error que su madre cometió, o aunque sea así lo veía él, un error, no a su hermano, no, amaba a su hermano, daría su vida por protegerlo, el error era que su madre tuviera un amante, nada más, su hermano era una bendición.

Lágrimas comenzaron a picar las esquinas de sus ojos, el niño luchaba por no derramarlas, y no lo hizo, se frotó de forma furiosa los ojos con la manga de su azulada chaqueta, al frotarse por accidente permitió que el entrara un poco de nieve en los ojos, pero no le importo, al fin y al cabo era agua ¿no?

Siguió caminando, tenía una idea de dónde estaba su hermano, por lo que sugirió caminado, caminó y caminó por lo que parecían horas, ni siquiera se molesto en ver el gran reloj que se veía desde cualquier parte del pueblo.

Finalmente, una pequeña figura apareció sentada a lo lejos, se abrazaba tratando desesperadamente de mantener el calor vital que se le escapaba, estaba apoyada en una gran puerta de hierro, había estado en lo correcto, después del abuso de su padre su hermano siempre se dirigía al mismo lugar.

El cementerio.

Sabía que era él, quizás solo pudiera ver su capucha de color amarillo, pero era él, estaba completamente seguro.

De repente, una oleada energía le llenaba el cuerpo y corría, corría hacia la figura, corría hacia su hermano.

Llegaba y lo abrazaba, le decía muchas cosas, sobre como papá era un tonto y como siempre estaría a su lado, lo preocupado que estaba cuando no lo encontraba y que no debía de tener miedo, solo cuando guardaba silencio y se calmaba se daba cuenta de algo.

Su hermano no se movía, no respiraba, estaba completamente frío.

Lo siguiente que pasaba era que él cambiaba de vista, viendo esta vez desde la perspectiva de "Dipper" como un fantasma, de la misma forma en que observó todo cuando Bill había tomado posesión de su cuerpo y no desde la vista del chico, el cual está gritando desesperadamente el nombre de su hermano, o del hermano del chico, en serio, el sueño era muy confuso.

Gritaba y gritaba un nombre, pero por alguna razón no lo entendía, lo escuchaba distorsionado, como si el chico muerto fuera el que había hecho el sueño y quería permanecer en el anonimato.

El sueño siempre acababa de la misma forma, alguien le tomaba en su forma fantasma por los hombros, desde atrás y le volteaba de forma violenta, lo último que alcazaba a ver era un enorme ojo de color rojo con una cruz atravesándole.

* * *

El chico con cabello castaño salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar varios golpes en la puerta y una voz preocupada y cansada.

"Bro bro, ¿estás bien?"

El chico levantó la cabeza, solo para darse cuenta de los tonos anarajados que comenzaban a adornar el cielo, espantando a la oscuridad y a las hermosas estrellas, suspiró con pesadez mientras leía la hora en su reloj plateado.

Seis de la mañana.

Frunció su ceño, ¿tanto tiempo había estado perdido en sus pensamientos?

"Dipper,¿Te encuentras bien?"

El chico sacudió su cabeza para espantar sus pensamientos y finalmente habló:

"Estoy bien Mabel, espera, en un momento salgo"

Dipper se levantó y enjuagó de nuevo su cara, se secó y abrió la puerta, para encontrar a su hermana que le miraba con ojos preocupados.

"Dippingsauce, ¿Estás bien?, me levanté y no te encontré, ¿fue ese sueño de nuevo?

"Sí" asintió el chico mientras daba una largo bostezo, su gemela le observó con diversión.

"Deberías ir a descansar Dippster, todavía quedan algunas horas antes de que la cabaña tenga que abrir."

El chico pareció indeciso, no quería soñar eso de nuevo. Su hermana pareció darse cuenta porque pronto dijo:

"No te preocupes hermanito, si quieres dormiré contigo para que ya no tengas miedo"

Su hermano le devolvió una mirada avergonzada pero al mismo tiempo aliviada, una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso a través de su cansado rostro.

Sin nada más que decir la chica pasó un brazo por el hombro de su querido hermano y se apoyaron uno en otro hasta el ático, ambos se acostaron en la cama de Dipper, y pronto Mabel se había quedado dormida, Dipper cerró los ojos, recordando la angustia que sintió en ese sueño.

"Solo es eso, un sueño" se recordó a sí mismo.

Finalmente, arrullado por lo pequeños ronquidos de su gemela y el rechoncho cerdo que se había abierto paso hacia un hueco entre los gemelos y acomodado dispuesto a dormir, el chico pudo descansar, aunque fuese solo por un par de horas más antes de que su Tío les fuera a levantar.

Sus ojos no fueron capaces de captar la sombra triangular que les observaba.

"Pronto nos reuniremos, querido Hermano Mayor"

Tras decir esto, la sombra desapareció en el paisaje del sueño.

* * *

**En serio, no se en qué estaba pensando cuándo escribí esto, pero espero les haya gustado,dejen un review para saber en que piensan y en qué puedo mejorar.**


End file.
